


玫瑰的价格是九百又十五龙门币

by Piok1997



Category: allknights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piok1997/pseuds/Piok1997
Relationships: 葬炎 - Relationship, 送客 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	玫瑰的价格是九百又十五龙门币

脱单狗们的法定节日已至，情侣们甜甜蜜蜜冒粉色泡泡，空气里也都弥漫着粉红躁动的气息。奸商可露希尔盯上了别人眼中洁身自好的三十六岁单身汉——的腰包，企图兜售自己店中的商品以从中榨取大笔的蓝色钞票。  
“不考虑一下？零触感加液体润滑及奶油香只要300龙门币真的不来上一打给你的小男朋友备着吗？”  
送葬人将怼到自己脸上的小雨伞包装推开，他蓝色的眼珠盯着可露希尔看了好一会儿，才从货架上拿下了一盒口香糖慢慢说道：“我们不用这个。”  
可露希尔不信邪，把O本拿开换了杜O斯：“那这个？”  
“事实上，我们不用安全套。”  
虽然这的确对身体不好，但炎客不喜欢。  
送葬人掷字有声，奸商一句“我操”憋在喉咙里吐不出来咽不下去，被卡着脖子一般沉默了几分钟。她把手里的纸盒子捏得嘎吱响，又自觉刚不过这AI的霰弹枪，只好无能狂怒地放下被捏爆的纸盒，转过身来心疼里面的小雨伞。  
“口香糖……嗯一共50龙门币，谢谢惠顾。”血魔店主有气无力地结完账，她刚想趴下等下一个冤大头，一抬头就看见不好搞的男人侧着头看着商店的右边货架。  
哦嚯，刚从国外空运回来的玫瑰，还热乎着。  
送葬人指了指那一片货架：“据说不同颜色的玫瑰有不同的含义。”  
可露希尔：“……是这样的没错。”  
送葬人：“数量上的含义也不同。”  
可露希尔：“……对。”  
于是她就看着送葬人抱着红紫白黑四色玫瑰出门去了，一朵九百一十五，价格黑心得令人发指。但他单手拿了一百支，共计九万一千五百块龙门币，刷卡姿势极为豪爽。  
奸商仿佛得到了一个发家致富的好办法。  
·  
从可露希尔的店里出来已经晚上八点了，冬季天黑得早，此时夜色浓黑，行人两两成对，一个人抱着玫瑰站在路灯底下的送葬人就显得颇为显眼。  
铂金发色的男人慢步走进室外停车场，拉开车后座的门将花束放在座位上。细雪从空中落下，粘在他浅灰色的大衣上，慢慢融成点点水珠。  
LED灯五光十色，但这种时候最显眼的不外乎红色，以及上面的“情人节套间五折起”字样。深黑色车子路过夜市的时候，送葬人又停下来买了一份烤红薯。黄色的瓤烤出褐红的糖壳，摊主裹好牛皮纸还附赠了一把塑料小勺。  
炎客向来不好好吃饭，偏爱吃这些零食。闪灵对此倒是没什么接受不良的症状，看着实验的试管抬了抬眼皮子说小孩子都这样。她口中的小孩子，从被救出来之后就敢堵着年长者要联系方式，配上早年躲着送葬人走的行为，脸被打得啪啪响。  
但由于那个年纪的某人太过皮实，尴尬到脸红的场景并没有在那张脸上出现，那张嘴反而理直气壮、中气十足地说出了“以身相许”这种烂俗古早的言情电视剧台词。  
送葬人再一次为自己半路停止教育的行为而后悔。  
回到公寓烤红薯还热着，暖气一熏车里都是甜腻腻的味道。送葬人一手抱着花，一手拎着红薯，公寓楼道白炽灯照着，他身上两种画风诡异地融合到了一起，颇有些像乡村爱情里回家见媳妇的村干部。  
但是炎客不在客厅，灯却还亮着。  
送葬人关好门，转身发现灶上炖着汤。他皱着眉放下花束和红薯，去厨房关了电磁炉。  
鱼汤和羊汤的混合物咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，破开后散着香气。送葬人看着锅里的气泡逐渐消了下去，眼睛从煎到金黄的鱼肉上移到了卧室关着的门上。  
客厅里还在电视屏幕上静止的的游戏小人穿着新买的情人节时装，矮几上放着吃了一半的蕃茄味薯片，打开的碳酸饮料的罐子残留着冷意，罐底还聚集了一滩略带冰度的水渍。  
看来人还待在家里没出去乱跑。送葬人将地毯上的坐垫捡起来拍了拍灰，放回了沙发上。冷灰色的沙发上堆满了色彩鲜艳的人形玩偶，此等性冷淡和性奔放糅在一起的画风一度让来家中做客的能天使感到自己审美割裂。  
送葬人坐在沙发上对着一个小丑看了一会儿，根据玄关旁杂物间里还干干净净的花具排除了人在阳台这一情况。书房更是炎客坐不住的地方，年长者稍加思索便摸清人到底在哪里。  
【炎客：我知道你在外面，你别不出声，你开门啊 图片.jpg】  
通讯工具嘀嘀作响，一板一眼的称呼从屏幕上方跳出来。  
三十六年，漫长的生命中送葬人从未想过有人会、或者说是有人敢跨着腿怼在办公室的墙上问他能不能跟自己同居。先不说这句话中有多少性骚扰的意味，光是门口挤在一起眼睛放光的同事就让他思索着能否伸手去摸腿上绑带里塞着的枪。  
“我记得我没有教你正式的求爱课程。”送葬人眼神犀利，言下之意是谁教你说的这些话。  
“她没告诉我叫什么，不过她有电视里那种小恶魔一样的翅膀和尾巴。”炎客乖乖把腿放下去，坐在办公室的沙发上抱着芝士棒爽朗地出卖了队友。  
他稍后还插了队友两肋两刀：“她还说你喜欢直接的。”  
那时候送葬人将办公室门关了，隔绝了外面的视线。此刻他站在卧室门外，左手放在门把上，右手拿着手机，显示屏上那张照片还在，但接收人还没有点开。  
网上有很多称呼伴侣的词，比如“宝贝”“甜心”之类。送葬人思索了良久，才在备注上珍重地打下了炎客的名字。  
他在开门的那一刻说了一句：“你没有吃晚饭？”  
“没吃，所以我现在，可饿了。”炎客的声音从送葬人背后传过来。年轻的萨卡兹挂到了年长的萨科塔背上，细长的尾巴拍打了两下西装裤后意味暧昧地缠上了送葬人的大腿。  
·  
衬衣上沾了水渍，所以炎客是刚从浴室里出来。送葬人在被推到床上时，脑子里还有空推理这些事情。小男朋友跨坐在他身上，过于宽大的棉上衣沾了水贴在蜜色的身体上，可以看出来底下什么都没穿。  
“怎么下面硬了脸上还是这个表情？”炎客的手已经不老实地钻进了送葬人的裤子，烫热的触感让他顿了一秒还是握了上去。  
那句“还没洗澡”被当成了耳旁风，炎客眯着眼睛，张嘴将硬物含了进去。比起第一次的青涩，萨卡兹已经能很好收敛他的尖牙。柔软的舌头划过柱身，送葬人脸上的表情有了些许裂痕。  
含糊的水声渐响，炎客下巴酸涩，却没见嘴里那东西有半点儿软下来的迹象。他有些不满，张开嘴，津液混着透明的腺液从唇角滑落。  
送葬人见炎客俯下身，嘀嘀咕咕在他耳边抱怨，略带腥气唇舌从耳廓舔弄到下巴，最后又啃上了他的嘴角。  
炎客光裸的下身蹭着送葬人泛着水光的那根东西，湿哒哒的腺液从顶端渗出来，浅金和黑色的毛发粘连在一起，戳得炎客的大腿根有些刺痒。  
“我说，能不能给点反应？”炎客两只手拍上了送葬人的脸，后者的头发让这顿操作打乱，脸上还浮出了浅浅的红印子。  
送葬人抓住炎客作乱的手，垂着眼睛一看，黑色的指甲上还贴了浅金色的贴纸。他翻身将人往身下一压，炎客的腿自然而然地缠了上来。  
明明第一次的时候还在踹人。送葬人回答“身体已经给出了反应”，手指顺着炎客脊骨的纹路滑了下去。细黑的尾巴蹭在白色的床单上，又绕上他的手臂，一圈一圈颤颤环在一起。  
生着粗茧的手指在穴口处打转两下，毫不费力地捅了进去。润滑剂被内里灼得温热，异物侵入时顺着突破口一股一股挤出来，打湿了身下垫着的床单。  
炎客舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，脚难耐地在床单上蹭了两下。他双臂勾住送葬人的脖子，鼻尖充盈着新换的沐浴露的味道：“我从六点半等你，两个小时。”  
“给你买了些东西。”送葬人抽出手指，湿热的吻落在炎客的脖颈上。他原本并不会这些花样，但经验总是实践出来的。  
硬热的肉刃破开早就湿软的后穴，层层软肉颤抖着吸附上来。炎客仰着脖子，鼻腔发出一阵有些甜腻的喘息。他觉得有些渴，抱着送葬人脖子的胳膊用力往下压，去搜寻那片能解渴的嘴唇。  
后穴里的硬物从浅浅抽动变成了大力的顶弄，细密的快感如蚁噬一般从被摩擦的那一点扩散开来，又重新聚集到小腹。炎客挎在送葬人肩上的大腿肌肉因快感而发出细微的颤抖，脚趾也随之蜷缩，绷出了一个诱人的弧度。  
送葬人亲吻了两下炎客大腿内侧的皮肤，他觉察出一点抽筋的危险，握着炎客的膝弯将挂在肩上的腿放了下来。随即他又抽身出去，被硬物破开的穴口失去了支撑，露出的艳红内里微微收缩着。  
炎客身上那件棉质上衣被水浸湿又染着汗，热烘烘地拢在身上。他不嫌闹腾地又挣起来，喘了口气将送葬人推倒在床铺上，屁股微抬又将那根肉刃吃进了肚子里。  
薄红从炎客的脸上浮现出来，他抚慰着自己的前端，清液黏黏腻腻地沾在手指上。  
送葬人掐着炎客的腰，道道红痕印在颈瘦的腰肢上。他听见炎客这么一句话，手上的力道大了些。  
“现在才九点多，离十二点还早对吧？”


End file.
